


15D15P: TMT - Apology

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: Matched [6]
Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Matched Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMT - Apology

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/41425.html) on 26 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #006 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _006\. Apology_  
>   
> 

He had one request.

He wanted his Match to be Cassia Reyes.

Jealousy prickled through her when he whispered the name in her ear, because it meant that he’d considered all of his options and had made this choice – he _wanted_ Cassia Maria Reyes, and that spark, that spirit, that _freedom_ hurt. 

“And what if someone else is your Match?” she asked, “There’s a statistical improbability that your best Match is the person you most desire.”

And Ky Markham had smiled at her, all dashing dark hair and colorless eyes, and said, “There’s a reason I’m an Aberration, isn’t there?”

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
